This disclosure relates to a technology for displaying a virtual reality (hereinafter referred to as “VR”) space on a head mounted display (hereinafter also referred to as “HMD”) in a game system including the head mounted display.
Use of a HMD capable of displaying a so-called 360-degree panoramic moving image, game screen, and other content in order to cause a user to become more immersed in the VR space is becoming more common. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-257716, there is described a device for causing a user wearing a head mounted display to be immersed in a video image displayed on the head mounted display to enjoy a game.
In order to further increase the sense of immersion into a game, in some game applications, a player performs an input operation by using, for example, a game controller capable of being grasped by the player; and physical movement, such as by moving the user's hands while holding the game controller or moving the user's body. However, when the player wearing the HMD uses, for example, a game controller to enjoy such games as a competitive game or a sports game, the player may become too immersed in the VR space so that the player may move, for example, the game controller faster than necessary for controlling player movement, in some instances.